Harry Potter: Children of the Atom
by ShadowKnightBaelin
Summary: During the summer after 5th year mutants begin to make themselves known to the world. Little does Harry and the gang know that they are all mutants with a wide range of powers. A groups of attacks set everything in motion. Better summary inside. R&R peeps
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. Long time no write I know. Well here is the first chapter of my new Harry Potter/X-Men X-over. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leavea review. No flames though. Constructive critisism is always welcome.

Harry Potter:

Children of the Atom

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you might recognize from the Harry Potter series. I do however own this plot and any characters of my own that I might decide to inject into said plot. Please don't steal my ideas. I'm more than happy to share if you ask. Remember to say please.

_Thoughts_

Telepathy 

Plot: After the events of the DoMHarry returns to Privet Drive. He soon discovers that a new breed of humans called mutants have surfaced. It isn't long after his discovery of mutants that he is attacked by a mutant called Sabertooth which triggers his own latent powers. He is aided by the arrival of the X-men. At the same time Hermione is also attacked by Mystique triggering her own mutation. She is aided by Captain Britian and a reformed Juggernaut. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna are also attacked which, with the exception of Luna, triggers their mutant powers to surface.

Chapter 1: Homecomings

Harry Potter stood at the barrier that separated Platform 9 3/4 dreading passing through and having to deal with his dreadful relatives. He had, had a trying couple of days. First he was sent nightmare visions of his godfather being tortured and when he and fiveof his friends went to save him they discovered it was nothing more than a trap. They had fought well but in the end the numbers had been to great and they had been captured but not before most of their group had been either injured or incapacitated. In the end it was his godfather and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix that had had to come and rescue them. It was because of this that his godfather fell into the mysterious Veil that everyone told him noone had ever returned from. Then to top it all off, once he returned to Hogwarts, he was informed that there was a prophesy that basically said either he killed Voldemort or he would be killed by him. There was no room for any other interpretation. The good news was he was supposed to havesome sort of "power he knows not" that was supposed to be able to defeat him. The bad news was he had no idea what that power was. Now he was being forced to return to a house full of people that treated him like a slave, fantastic. As he began to step forward through the barrier he heard a familiar, female voice call his name. As he turned around to see who had called his name his suspicions were confirmed when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace with a face full of unruly brown hair.

"Hermione," Harry ground out past clenched teeth, "I'm having a little trouble breathing here."

"Oh, sorry Harry." Hermione said, after she had loosed, but not released, her hold on him looking rather ashamed of herself.

Harry looked down at her and could tell that she had something on her mind from the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. Harry knew from years of experience that Hermione only chewed her lip like that when she was trying to figure out an extremely complicated problem. Suddenly worried Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back so that he could look her fully in the eyes.

"Hey," he said in a voice he hoped was soothing' "what's on your mind?"

Hermione looked up and deep brown met emerald green. Harry had grown quite a bit over the year and she actually had to look up to meet his eyes. She took a slow shuddering breath before she leaned up on her tip toes and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his shocked lips. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for what happened in the Department of Mysteries. We all followed you of our own free will. I know you are grieving over Sirius, and I don't blame you for that. I just thought knowing none of us blame you that would be one less thing for you to worry about. Remember I'm here when you need to talk. I'm only an owl away." With that she stepped around him and walked through the barrier before Harry could collect his befuddled thoughts.

Harry stood there for a few moments to shocked to react to the fact that his best friend had almost kissed him. By the time he gathered enough of his wits about him to follow her through the barrier she was gone, either lost in the crowd or already departed from the station.

_OK. No need to panic. I'm sure it was nothing. I'm sure she just misjudged it. I mean it's not like she fancies me...right._ Harry thought to himself. However he couldn't quite make himself believe the 'almost' kiss had been an accident. _I'll think about this all later, right now I need to find the Dursley's before they blow a fuse for me being late._

Harry slowly started his way through the busy station and eventually found his only living relatives who were surrounded at the moment by the entirety of the Order. As he drew closer he could make out the grizzled voice of Professor Moody speaking roughly to his uncle.

"You listen to me and you listen good you fat sack of dragon crap. Potter has been through hell the past couple of days and he doesn't needff you or that," here he paused as if looking for the right words, "lovely wife and handsome son making it worse for him," he sneered. "We're going to be watching him, and you. I've dealt with far worse than you Dursley. Believe me when I tell you if I even suspect that you are mistreating Potter I will have no qualms making you wish you were never born. That is no threat, it's a promise. We haveways of keeping you alive for weeks or even months." He finished in a low ominous voice.

As he spoke Vernon's face had gone from a deep violent shade of puce to draining of all color as he realized that the man before him not only meant every word of what he was saying, but from the look in his eyes he had o doubt that he would do exactly as he said. The realization that he was face to face with a trained killer caused Vernon to take a few steps backward and tremble ever so slightly.

It was at this moment that Harry reached the group and loudly cleared his throat instantly drawing everyone's attention. "Are you ready to go?" Harry asked his still shaking uncle. All he got was a shaky nod in return. Turning to the assembled wizards and witches and gave them all a curt nod and departed the station.

The ride home was a solemn affair with Vernon staring straight ahead apparently afraid to even look in Harry's direction lest he upset the man he was quite sure could kill him and not lose any sleep at all. While Harry was grateful for the lack of ranting from his relatives the quiet also allowed him to dwell on what had happened over the last part of the term.

_I got Sirius killed. _Harry thought to himself. _Not only that I got my friends hurt. Ron with those weird brains, Ginny with a broken ankle, Neville with his nose broken, and Hermione... _he paused and sank even lower into the depths of despair that he was quickly falling into._ Hermione was hit with that purple spell and I thought she had died. Merlin it felt like my whole world was collapsing. Then Neville said she had a pulse and I could breath again. Then I find out it's going to come down to me or Tommy boy! Bloody hell I'm only 16! Why do these things always happen to me?_

By this time they had arrived at Privet drive and Harry was told, almost politely that he was to go to his room and the Petunia would bring him his dinner. He was free to come and go as he wished so long as they didn't have to see him at all while he stayed under their roof. This all suited Harry just fine as it would allow him an unprecedented level of freedom for him, no to mention it would allow him to grieve in peace without having to deal with his relatives making it that much worse by tormenting him about his loss. The time and freedom would also come in handy when trying to puzzle out the mystery that his best female friend had suddenly become. Shaking his head slowly his head Harry gathered his things from the trunk of the car and made his way up to his room closing the door behind him.

******************************************************************************

Hermione Granger sat in the back of her parents BMW wearing a rather mischievous smile on her face. She could hardly believe that she had actually almost kissed Harry right there on the platform. She hadn't planned on doing it but when she saw him standing there looking like he had the weight of the world piled on top of him she just couldn't help herself. Calling out his name even as she started her head on run to him she had reached him just as he was finishing his turn. She felt his arms wrap around her reflexively and for a few precious seconds she let herself breath him in. She had been slightly embarrassed when he had complained, rather hoarsely, that he was having trouble breathing. After loosening her grip on him so he would find breathing easier she had begun to nibble on her bottom lip wondering how she could comfort the young man that she was pretty sure she had been in love with since third year. When he had gently pushed her back slightly and looked into her eyes she could see the pain radiating from within their depth. It was then that she decided to make her move, much not to much of one because she didn't want him to completely freak out on her. She had kissed him as close as she dared to his lips without actually touching them. Then while he was still dazed, which she took as a good sign, she had told him how she would be there for him when he was ready to talk. She had poured all her caring for him out in her little speech only leaving out the fact that she was in love him. She had left before he had snapped out of whatever it was that the almost kiss had done to him. All in all she was rather proud of herself.

Her mother and father, Dr's John and Barbra Granger both saw the mischievous smile on their only daughters lips but it was her mother that decided to see if she could find out what had caused that smile. They had both been informed of Hermione's various adventures throughout her stay at Hogwarts. When they had first been informed, right after Hermione had been petrified in second year, they had wanted to pull Hermione out of the school completely which had lead to a heated row between them and Hermione. In the end they were forced to accept that she was going to be in danger no matter what simply because the people she was fighting against would come after her anyway simply because she was a muggleborn. She had told them how Prof. Dumbledore was the only wizard that these "Death Eaters" actually feared so what safer place for her was there that Hogwarts? While they still had their doubts they had agreed that she could return as long as she was honest about everything that happened during the year. Now her mother was determined to use that bargain to find out exactly what was going on with that smile.

"Hermione, dear," her mother started casually, "how was your term? Anything exciting happen?"

Knowing full well that her parents would eventually learn of her involvement in the DoM, especially given the wide variety of potions that she was going to be taking over the next couple of weeks, so she decided that now was as good a time as any to tell them everything, and tell them she did. By the time her explanation was done both of her parents had run through a wide range of emotions, everything from fear, to anger, concern was a major factor and one that accompanied them through all the other emotions, outrage was also present, and lastly, shock at how bold their daughter had been.

They had been well informed of the young wizard by the name of Harry James Potter. He was all their twelve year old daughter could talk about during the Christmas break of her first year, and she had yet to stop talking about him since. It didn't take her mother long to deduce that the young Hermione was absolutely smitten by this black haired, emerald eyed wizard. Her father wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of his little girl falling so hard for a boy he had yet to meet and then came the end of third term.

----------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione had just finished telling them about her year at school and how Harry had learned he had a godfather, someone that loved him the way he should have been loved his entire life. At the mention of hoe he "should have been loved", both Barbra and John Granger shared a meaningful life and resigned to ask their daughter about it later. By the end of her story Hermione was openly crying, both out of grief for Harry at having to give up the dream of living with Sirius even if it was only temporary, and with joy knowing that someone loved him as much as she did. It was at this point that Hermione had finally admitted to herself and her parents that she was in love with Harry James Potter. Her father wasn't exactly happy about it at the time but he could call it a crush and let it go. Then fourth year came and with it even more danger, at this point he made the mistake of trying to forbid Hermione from associating with Harry. He told her that he was a danger to her and that what she called love was nothing more than a crush and she would find someone else soon enough. Hermione had responded by lashing out in a fit of uncontrolled magic breaking every glass object in the house, stomping up to her room, and refusing to talk to her father for a solid week. Barbra and John could both remember the conversation they had with Hermione once she decided to talk to her father again.

Hermione had been spending most of that week sequestered in her bedroom. She was still speaking to her mother but for that entire week she completely ignored her father's very existence. Finally her mother couldn't take it any longer and called them both into the living room for a family meeting.

"Ok you two I have had just about enough of the both of you. Hermione I want you to apologize to your father." Hermione started to object but her mother held up her hand signaling that she wasn't finished and wouldn't be interrupted. Turning to her husband, who up until then had been sport a slightly triumphant look on his face, she laid into him with a fury. "Jonathan Nathan Granger," Barbra granger began in a low voice full of venom, "how dare you try and forbid our daughter from following her heart. You act like poor Harry goes looking for this trouble. If you ask me Harry is being stalked by the Voleysnort..."

"Um, Mum it's Voldemort."

"Whatever." Her mom said waving her hand impatiently. "The point is that these events are completely beyond the poor boys control. He is not trying to put Hermione in danger, if anything she's the one putting herself in dangerous situations to try and protect the boy she loves." Here John began to object but she cut him off. "You think that just because she is young she can't have found real and lasting love? Let me remind you that you and I were only a couple of years older then she is when we decided that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Hermione is a smart girl and I don't think she's going to do anything crazy like run off and get married, or do anything she knows she's not ready for. We have to learn to trust her some time dear. So I'm going to leave the two of you in here. When I get back I want this whole silly business behind us. Is that understood?"

Hermione had mumbled a "Yes Mum" while John had added his own "Yes, dear". What had followed was emotionally draining for father and daughter both. Hermione finally came clean about her suspicions that Harry was being abused, or at least neglected at his relatives during the summer. How he always seemed to thin when break was over, how for the first few months of first year he would cringe slightly whenever an adult would raise their voice at him, as if he was expecting to be hit. Then their were the nightmares. Ron had told her about them. How he would cry out in his sleep about not wanting to be put in his closet, how he was afraid of the dark, how he was sorry for being a freak and promised to be good.

As Jonathan Granger sat and listened to his daughter describe her suspicions she seemed to transform before his very eyes. When she started he was still see her as his little Hermybear, but as she went on he could tell that the very thought of Harry being abused lit a fire in his eyes that he had never seen before. It was this fire that finally convinced him that what she felt for this boy was indeed not just a crush, but as his wife had pointed out was true and lasting. He realized that if he tried to keep her from Harry he was going to end up losing her forever. Soon enough he was looking at her for what seemed the first time. Before him was a Hermione that was a young woman, instead of the child he would prefer to keep her, even if only in his mind. Slowly Jonathan Granger stood up and walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I was only trying to do what I thought was best for you."

"I know that daddy, but you have to understand that like it or not I am in love with Harry. I'm going to stand by him no matter what. Please don't make me choose between the two of you. I love you daddy but I'll choose him if you do. I might not be old enough to move out but I'd be no more than a ghost to you."

"I know that sweetheart. I'm not going to try to keep you from Harry. I wish you would have fallen for someone that doesn't seem to have a band of mad men out to kill him, but you didn't. I can see now that you mean every word of what you said. I'm not willing to lose you just for the sake of my foolish pride. So I'm just going to say I'm sorry again and leave it at that. I love you sweetheart. Goodnight." With that John turned and left Hermione still sitting, staring after him.

------------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------

Things rapidly went back to normal at the Granger house, possibly even better because both of Hermione's parents accepted the fact that their daughter was in love. After the fight at the end of third year Hermione had been up front with her parents about all of the activities of the year be they good, bad, or down right scary. Now as her parents sit stunned at their daughters boldness a slow smile creeps over Barbra Grangers face.

Turning around in her seat so she could look at her daughter with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips. "So how did he react to your 'almost' kiss?"

"He seemed a little shocked to be honest. He kind of froze. Which in retrospect was probably a good thing because it gave me the chance to tell him that I'll be here for him without him interrupting me. I just hope he listened." Hermione said as a contemplative look crossed her face.

"I'm sure he did sweetheart. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll write."

"I hope so mum, I hope so." Hermione murmured as they pulled into their driveway.

******************************************************************************

Ron and Ginny Weasley Had just returned home for their year at Hogwarts and both were slightly confused. They had both witnessed the exchange between Harry and Hermione and were in the process trying to come to grips with what it meant. For Ginny it meant the end of a schoolgirl crush that, if she was honest about probably was more on The-Boy-Who-Lived, than on Harry himself. For Ron it meant a major shift in the balance of the trio. If what he thought was happening was actually happening then it wouldn't be long before Harry and Hermione were a couple. That would make him the third wheel, not an idea he was relishing. It also meant that his backup girl would no longer be avaliable which irked him. They both sat in silence for a long time, each absorbed in their own thoughts. eventually Ginny turned toward her older brother and sighed.

"So what does it mean?"

"I think it means that I'm going to end up the third wheel." Ron said with a hint of jealousy creeping into his voice "I mean Harry has everything. Money, fame, bloody hell he's even popular more or less. Why the hell does he have to have Hermione?"

Before Ron could go any futher Ginny walked over to him and soundly slapped him across his left cheek. "Now you listen to me Ronal Billius Weasley. Hermione is not some trophy to be won or lost. She is a person and thefore has the right to choose who she wants to be with. I know you have kind of a crush on her but think about it. Would the two of you ever really be happy together? I mean you guys fight all the time. Not like cute flirty fighting either. More like tear each others heads off fighting. Does that sound like a healthy relationship? Does it sound like mums and dads? Another thing, have you ever stopped and really thought about how Harry got his fame and fortune? His parents died and he didn't. He's had to grow up with horrible relatives his entire life. They probably didn't feed him very well when he was growing up. Haven't you noticed how much smaller Harry is for his age? I overheard mum and dad say that that is a sign of abuse. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't like physical contact."

"except from Hermione." Ron grumbled.

"Yes except from Hermione. That right there should tell us both something. He trust her in a way he doesn't even trust Mum and he thinks of her like a mum to. She's good for him Ron, and he's good for her. I'm going to go but i want you to think about one thing, wold have even been friends with Hermione if it wasn't for Harry?" With those parting words Ginny turned and left, leaving her brother itting alone with a lot on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I am currently working on chapter 2 as I write this little note. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter even started. I'm going to try really hard to get updates out more regularly. I just want to thank those that have reviewed the first chapter. I also wanted to ask what you think Harry and Cos. Mutant powers should be. I have an idea of what I want them to be esp. Harry's (He is going to be such a little butt kicker) but all input is welcome. As always drop me a review with you comments/ suggestions. Thanks guys


End file.
